A Sanders Sides Holiday Miracle
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: : Deceit gets invited to the Sanders Sides Christmas party (by Patton, of course). Can he prove to the other sides that he's not a cruel or dangerous as they think? : Written for the 2018 Thomas Sanders Fan Amino Secret Santa.


Written for the Thomas Sanders Fan Amino Secret Santa! [My person was press start to shine ]

I've never really written Deceit before so... hope it's not complete trash! :)

Happy holidays to everyone, and if you don't celebrate, Have a good day!

《◇》

Deceit strolled down the hallway to his bedroom, cape lightly fluttering behind him.  
The 'Dark Sides' had a mind palace similar to the one the 'Light Sides' had, just gloomier and more... mysterious.

Deceit stepped into his room, swiftly pulling his bowler hat from his head and hanging it on a hook next to his door in one fluid motion. After carefully storing his cape next to his hat Deceit made his way to his desk, gracefully taking a seat in the chair, ready to relax.

Deceit felt something pull at him, and realized his name had been mentioned elsewhere.

Probably the Light Sides discussing how to 'deal' with the Dark Sides or something.

Deceit concentrated and began to listen into the sides conversation, but it seemed they had already moved onto a different conversation.

"Patton, are you insane? There's no way we're inviting him!" Roman. Deceit winced. Roman could certainly yell.

"Yes, Patton I agree with Roman. It just isn't a... logical action to invite them." Logan. But what were they talking about? Who did Patton want to invite? And what was he inviting them to?

Deceit realized Virgil wasn't being heard in this conversation, so maybe something happened between Virgil and the rest of the light sides, making them not want to invite them to whatever party or event they're having.

"Well I don't care what you guys think. He's not as bad as you guys think! I'm going to invite him, and you guys better be nice." Deceit heard Patton tell off the others. "I'm going to go tell him." Deceit then assumed that Patton had sunk out and went to go invite Virgil to whatever event they were having.

Not caring about the issues between the gloomy Anxiety side and the other Light Sides, Deceit stopped listening in to their conversation, and went back to doing his own thing.

Before he could get a chance to relax, Deceit heard a sound at his door.

Someone was knocking.

Deceit paused, looking up from his desk in confusion.

Nobody ever came down to the Dark Sides domain, much less Deceit's room. Remy was really the only one who ever hung out with Deceit. The other Dark Sides didn't appreciate Deceit's confusing backward way of speaking in lies.

Deceit slowly stood, cautiously making his way over to the door, resting a gloved hand on the door handle, regretting the choice of not adding a peephole to the door.

Deceit slowly turned the handle, cracking the door open a few inches and carefully scanning the gloomy hallway that lay outside his room.

Deceit blinked, confused.

"Deceit! I'm so happy you're here!"

Why was Morality standing in the hallway outside of his door?

"Morality... it's a pleasure to see you." Deceit looked blankly at Patton. "May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"Oh!" Patton blinked, seemingly remembering why he had come to visit the deceitful side. "Here! This is for you!" Patton said holding out a simple white envelope.

Deceit cautiously opened his door a few inches more, stretching a cautious hand through the gap to take the envelope.

"Open it!" Patton cried out excitedly, watching Deceit direct a dubious glance at the envelope before sliding a finger underneath the envelopes edge and pulling the paper up.

After he carefully opened the envelope, Deceit pulled out the card that was within.

"Do you like it?" Deceit glanced up to see Patton looking at him, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

Deceit glanced down at the card that was held in his hand, the front decorated in depictions snowflakes and... obviously hand drawn Christmas trees and snow people.

"I absolutely detest it." Deceit said flatly, raising his eyes to look at the Morality side.

"Oh." Patton frowned for a second, before his eyes lit up. "Oh! So that means you like it!"

Deceit gave a slight nod, and proceeded to flip open the card, seeing the childlike handwriting that was scrawled on the cards surface.

'Dear Deceit,  
I would love to invite you to the Sanders Sides Christmas party. If you would like to come, let me know! It'll be in the Sanders Sides common room from 7 PM-whenever you want to leave. :)  
-Patton, Thomas's Morality.'

Deceit look up, and saw Patton waiting, a hopefully gleam in his hazel eyes.

"I would absolutely hate to go." Deceit replied. "But won't the other sides be less then... pleased to have me there?"

"Oh they'll be fine! They're stubborn, but they'll see that you're not as mean as they think!" Patton then glanced at his wrist, before gasping. "It's almost 7! Do you want to just walk up together?" Patton extended the invitation to the scaled man.

Deceit nodded and tucked the card into a pocket, before grabbing his cape, swinging it over his head and into place, before pulling his hat off its stand and placing it over his fringe.

Patton grinned and stepped to the side, waiting for Deceit to join him before they started making their way to the Light Sides common room.

《◇》

Deceit cautiously stepped into the common room, noting how all conversation ground to a screeching halt when he stepped foot into the room.

Virgil was sitting on the couch, hands gripping a hot cocoa mug.

Roman was sitting on the other side of the couch, hand on the remote, which was controlling the television, Mulan's "Be A Man" song blaring from it.

Logan was seated in an armchair, a book about animal migration patterns in winter open in his lap.

And all three of them were glaring at Deceit, contempt very obvious in their eyes.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Patton bounded past Deceit, oblivious to the tense silence that was stretching between Deceit and the other sides. "And I brought company!"

Deceit glanced at Patton, then awkwardly raised his hand, waving slightly at the other sides.

After that, Roman and Virgil turned back to the movie and their treats. Patton led Deceit over to the coffee table, picking up two cookie and offering one to Deceit. Deceit took one and then walked with Patton over to the remaining armchairs, taking the one next to Logan, Patton taking one on his other side.

After a few minutes of the movie playing and awkward silence only interrupted by the noises of cookies being eaten, hot chocolate being drunk, and book pages being turned, Patton leaned over and poked Deceit in the shoulder.

"Hey, Deceit. Guess what?" After Deceit gave him a questioning glance, Patton pointed to the doorway that they had come through earlier. "Look, miseltoe. Bet you wish Remy was here right?" Patton giggled as Deceit blushed furiously, head ducking as his eyes widened. Patton chuckled and turned back to the movie, which was now showing the heroine saving the rest of the army.

Deceit awkwardly laughed and turned back to watch the movie.

Deceit particularly liked this movie, as the heroine most definitely lied, but not for a bad cause. Just like how Deceit tried to lie to protect Thomas...

Deceit watched as Mulan's lies were discovered, seeing how quickly the others turned against her, disregarding her previous heroics and their friendships, all because she lied.

《◇》

Deceit smiled as he sipped from his hot chocolate.

After the movie had ended, Logan had engaged Deceit in conversation about his scales, and what processes he used to take care of them, Logan had even taken notes on what Deceit said.

Roman had discussed ideas for future Deceit appearances in videos, slowly becoming more accustomed to Deceits presence, acting more and more friendly as time went on.

Virgil had remained distant, but before Deceit could make an attempt to speak with him, Patton called the group over to the tree, where various presents were sitting, waiting to be unwrapped.

Deceit watched as Roman unwrapped a sheath for his sword, gifted to him from Logan, glee evident as he tackled the Logical side with a hug. After the other sides all unwrapped gifts from each other, Deceit cleared his throat.

"Um. Virgil I do not have a gift for you." Deceit swirled his had, a wrapped box appearing. "It's...not really a gift, but I found it in my room a while ago and I think you wouldn't appreciate it back."

Virgil cautiously took the gift, setting it lightly in his lap. "Um. Okay..?" Virgil carefully tore the wrapping off, and opened the box, flinching as something jumped out, a little ball of black fuzz clawing onto his jacket, pulling itself onto Virgil's hoodie.

Deceit smiled slightly as Virgil gasped. "Sally?" Virgil plucked the small kitten off his shoulder. "I've been trying to find her ever since I joined the light sides!"

Deceit chuckled. "Yeah I don't believe that when your room shifted from my hallway to the Light Sides hallway, she was left behind. She probably didn't get lost and spent that time wandering the subconscious, trying to find her owner." Deceit explained.

Virgil sniffled, burying his face into the small kittens fur, wrapping his arms around the kittens small form. "Thank you so much Deceit. I'm sorry we've treated you so badly."

"It's perfectly not okay." Deceit said simply. "I do not understand your reasons behind treating me that way."

Deceit smiled as Virgil looked confused then smiled as he understood.

"GUYS!" Everyone jumped as Romans voice rang through the room. "NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS IS ON! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

《◇》

"Okay guys, it's getting late. We should probably go to bed." Logan yawned, stretching his arms as he stood.

Loganand Roman agreed (Virgil having already left to get Sally situated in his room), Roman turning to switch the TV off, and Patton turning to ask Deceit if he wanted to meet again tomorrow.

"Guys! Shh!" Patton whisper-yelled, the other sides turning to see that Deceit had fallen fast asleep on the armchair, hat having fallen to rest on his chest, cape shrew over his body as a blanket.

Patton shooed Logan and Roman out of the common room, and picked up a blanket that was folded in the corner of the room, draping it over the Deceitful Side with a slight smile before slipping out the door, flicking the lights off and quietly jogging up the stairs, and into his room.

This Christmas had been a beautiful holiday, and beautiful friendships had been created.

《◇》

Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
